I Bet You Didn't Know I could Fight While Dancing
by Chinesemoon
Summary: Ron has a talent Hermione discovers when he yells at herduring the Yule Ball. Set in 4th year.


A/N: This is a one shot. Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, *sobs* and if I did I wouldn't be here writing this fanfic now would I? Don't sue! I don't have any money!  
  
Ron looked around the now crowded Great Hall. There were so many people around him it was hard for him to think.  
  
Many students were dancing. Most of them Ron didn't know, but a few he did. Dispite his bad mood, Ron managed to grin at Dean Thomas who was dancing with Lavender Brown. His grin disappeared when Dean turned away and Ron went back to his old sulky self. He was in no mood to smile right now, thank you very much.  
  
Walking quickly and dodging Neville and Ginny, Ron headed over to the corner of the room. Ron stopped dead, however, at what he saw in front of him.  
  
A sneer slowly crept onto Ron's face as he watched his best friend, Hermione Granger dancing with Viktor Krum. Krum had his hand around Hermione. Hermione was laughing at something Krum was saying. Ron silently wished he could kill Krum.  
  
The song ended and Krum and Hermione parted. Ron saw Krum's lips moving but couldn't hear anything he was saying. Slowly so as not to be seen by either Hermione or Krum, Ron moved closer to hear what was being said.  
  
"I said I vould dance vith a friend. Do you mind?" Krum was saying. Hermione mopped her face. "Of course I don't mind!" Hermione shouted over the loud music. "You go ahead!"  
  
Krum gave Hermione a charming smile and to Ron's great disdain leaned down and kissed Hermione on the cheek. The git! He didn't even know Hermione! How could you just kiss a girl you just met?  
  
Krum waddled away toward a Durmstrang girl. Ron took this time to come and round on Hermione.  
  
"So I see Vikki has gone," Ron said sneering at Hermione. "What did you do? Tell him about spew?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked raising her eye brows at the red harried boy. "He went to dance with his friend. And it's not 'spew' it's S.P.E.W.!" Ron ignored her. "You'll never be forgiven. Your frantinizing with the enemy!"  
  
Hermione let out a cold laugh. "Frantinizing with the enemy? That's rich for someone who asked Fluer Delacore to the ball!"  
  
Ron felt a pink tingle his face. "If you'll notice," Ron hissed at Hermione. "I haven't gone with her. And I asked you!"  
  
"You only asked me because Fluer turned you down!" Hermione hissed back. "You wouldn't have gone with me anyway!"  
  
"And how would you know that?" Ron asked testily. "I don't believe you went with me. I wasn't good enough for you. Had to have someone famous."  
  
Now it was Hermione whose face went scarlet. "That's not true!" Hermione said in a high voice. "I never said that! I only said that someone else had already ask--"  
  
Hermione was cut off by Professor McGonnagall's voice. "Weasley! Granger! If you insist on standing in the middle of the floor then start dancing or move!"  
  
Hermione was about to go and sit with Harry when Ron stopped her. "You heard McGonnagall," Ron said taking an alarmingly close step toward Hermione and towering over her. "You'll just have to dance with me."  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Ron grabbed her around the waist and dragged her fifteen inches to the left. "You need to move. God, hasn't Krum taught you anything?" Ron hissed dragging Hermione three feet to the right. His hand was placed around her waist and one hand clasped in hers.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked struggling to stand upright. "What do you mean--" "You were just dancing with Krum!" Said Ron testily again. He took Hermione's hand and stepped back from her in time with the other male students, his hand still clasped with hers.  
  
"He asked me first," Hermione said tiredly. She was getting very sick of this very fast. Ron tugged her back to him. Hermione was temporarily shocked at how well Ron danced. He wasn't looking down at his feet at all, and yet he was dancing like a professional.  
  
"Then you should have said no! Harry is against Krum!" "Why should I say no?" Hermione asked in an annoyed voice. She moved her hand onto Ron's shoulder. "So you could have a last minute date and then leave?"  
  
Ron halted suddenly causing Hermione to slam right into him. She was in a very awkward position and was wondering when Ron would move. "How do you know I would leave?" Ron shot at Hermione still moving in time to the music with Hermione pressed into him. "You never gave me a chance!"  
  
Hermione managed to pull herself partly off of Ron and glance at Padma. "Look what you did to Padma," She said simply. Ron was silent for a moment as he lifted his hand for Hermione to spin.  
  
Hermione was starting to get quite bewildered. Why was she dancing and fighting at the same time with Ron?  
  
The music was slowing down signing the end of the song. Ron's hand tightened around Hermione's. He pulled back and looked Hermione strait in the eye. "Hermione... I..." Hermione leaned closer. Ron was whispering so lightly she could barely hear him. "I.. I don't fancy Padma," Ron whispered softly. "I fancy you and--"  
  
Ron stopped dead. He looked like he was sorely regretting his last words. Hermione, however, could feel her heart in her throat. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that I--" Ron stopped dead. His face changed from scarlet red to pale green in a snap. He was looking over Hermione's shoulder. "What Ron?" Hermione asked confused. "What's wrong?"  
  
But what was wrong became clear as Viktor Krum was now standing next to Hermione again. Ron let go of Hermione quickly.  
  
"I am back Herm-own-ninny. I vill dance vith you now." Krum said ignoring Ron completely. Ron's face paled even more.  
  
Ron shot one glance at Hermione and hurriedly pushed past Krum. "Ron wait!" Hermione called. She knew it was hopeless though. Ron was now out of earshot in the noisy Great Hall. And even if he wasn't he would come back. For one moment Hermione felt like running after him. Viktor was standing over her waiting for her to dance.  
  
There was nothing Hermione could do. She would just have to wait and talk to Ron in the common room.  
  
And first time in her life, Hermione Granger was scared to death to talk to Ron Weasley. The boy she loved.  
  
fin 


End file.
